geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Partition
Partition '''(rarely called by his nickname, '''Checky) is a popular South Korean player, level creator, and YouTuber in Geometry Dash with more than 100,000 subscribers on his channel. He regularly hosts multiple video series, his most popular being the "Full Version" series, where he shows RobTop-created Geometry Dash levels, from Stereo Madness to Fingerdash, which use the full song and the same style as the normal part of the level. The levels are made by different creators, most notably Traso56 who created a lot of the first full versions. His second most popular series is his "Free Stars + Secret Way" series, where he searches for starred levels with secret ways. More recently he has started another series called "Partition Challenge", where he attempts to do simple challenge levels. He now moved to a new channel because he waited for YouTube money for about one year, but he was scammed for about one thousand dollars, and he lost his patience. His old channel is now called "Subscribe Partition New Channel." Levels Unrated Levels * Collab My Part * egnellahC nugihciM * P * Preview * uploaded to save Auto Levels * auto geometry dash (starred) * Auto to 4000block (featured) * clutter auto (starred) * Kinetic auto (featured) * Potential Auto (featured) Easy Levels * Paradise Lost (featured) * Road of Vanishing (featured) * Traum (featured) Normal Levels * Cry Baby (featured) * Partition Madness (featured) - A remake of Stereo Madness named after himself. * Sad Ending (featured) Hard Levels * Bamboo Forest (featured) * Monochrome (featured) - A collaboration with Delmas. * PartyZion (featured) * Sgt Frog (featured) * Smart way (starred) * Theory of Geometry (featured) - A collaboration with Karister, Softable, and Lynar. * Soda (epic;daily level 5/2/19) Harder Levels * arcane (featured) * City view (featured) * Mystic portar (starred) - His first level ever created. Insane Levels * Fortress (featured) Demon Levels Hard Demons * dark hell (starred) Cancelled/Deleted Levels * Hexagon Force Full - An extended remake of Hexagon Force. * Light Autotime * Pray For Paris * Rainbow Troll * Save Skitten * YouTube Subscribe Trivia * He currently ranks among the top 1000 in the global leaderboard. * He started playing Geometry Dash since its official release. * He is also known for his (poor) video editing effects and regularly using the Lenny face in virtually every video. * Partition is also part of AP (A Plus), a Korean Geometry Dash creator team, which includes many well-known creators such as Dorami. * He is also skilled at the piano. * On August 2, 2017, He reached 100,000 subscribers on YouTube, and he showed his Korean face. Other YouTubers that have reached 100,000 subscribers are AleXPain24, Riot, EricVanWilderman, Bycraftxx, , MiKha, ToshDeluxe, GuitarHeroStyles, Sunix, Viprin, Michigun, Merg, Flub, Knobbelboy, and Sea. ** In addition, he is one of the Geometry Dash YouTubers with a verified YouTube channel (being marked as a check in a box, next to their names), the others being: Knobbelboy, TheGrefg, Bycraftxx, AleXPain24, ToshDeluxe, EricVanWilderman, Riot, Sunix, GuitarHeroStyles, and RobTop's own YouTube channel. * Although being a famous Geometry Dash Youtuber, his channel gets a lot of hate for making very clickbaity-videos. ** RiverCiver even claims him to be the worst popular Geometry Dash YouTuber. * Partition is becoming known as a better level creator, as he has started to join more famous collaborations like Orochi and The Yandere. * His real name is Zion Kim, as stated in the description of his level, PartyZion. * He has currently beaten 3 insane demons. CraZy, CraZy II, and Acropolis. * He made May 2, 2019 Daily Level called Soda. * His icon is inspired by Cody's old icon. * A YouTube channel commented about his account's icon, saying that the word "������������������" actually means "divide to many parts" in Latin, and also said this was not an coincidence. Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players